The reason why you don't take your musician boyfriend to parties
by LadyMarita
Summary: One-shot for TaiYama Week. Student's party and jealous Taichi. Taito plus Taiora Friendship.
Dark-haired girl threw her hair back and after that fluttered her eyelashes. Both actions were done with skill of a little girl which has watched too much television.

"Yamato, I heard that you have your own band," she said coquettishly. This kind can't even normally state a plain statement…

"Yes, Knife of Day. Have you heard about us? I'm vocalist and bass player. If you want to know what we're capable of, you can go to our concert in one of student's club of University of Tokyo next week. I can send you more details later," Yamato grinned widely, to which the girl reacted with something akin to a smitten sigh.

In that moment Taichi almost spat out what was left of his drink back to the cup. As if Yamato wanted to contact with her after party? Why? And exactly how? By social network site? By mail or telephone? That would mean that his boyfriend must give this importunate girl his infos… Taichi slowly started to regretting that they have come here. Perspective of Saturday evening idly spent on the couch suddenly seemed to be very attractive.

Today they went together to a house party to a flat rented by their school mates. Most people sat now in the bigger room while Taichi, Yamato and a couple other students occupied smaller one. Boy was thankful for this state of matters, because of less hubbub and confined space he could hear every word even though he was in another corner of the room. Damn, he was lost in thoughts and missed a couple sentences.

"… what a coincidence! We have the same music taste!" Did she want to pick up Yamato by fanning these eyelashes at him? Thaichi's stomach twisting intensified. Yamato always told him that he totally has no taste in music. How he sometimes called his favourite songs? Probably nightmares for ears or something like that. In love things like this shouldn't have a meaning! And that random chick found out earlier what bands HIS Yamato like, wore T-shirt with Coldplay and though that she would win his heart this way!

"Taichi, you're not having fun?" Sora said with concern in her voice. She came to the party with her new friends from university and until now she was with them in the second room.

"Eee... something like that."

From the side of Yamato and his new friend echoed a squeaky laugh.

"Oh, you are so cute!"

Plastic cup in Taichi's hand changed shape into a pancake-similar. Sora's eyes went after his furious look.

"Don't tell me that you're jealous of Yamato?" she said sceptically.

As the answer boy became a little bit sulky.

"As if! Simply it pisses me off that he talks with some stupid chicks!"

Sora sighed.

"Come on, Yamato was always nice for girls! Earlier you had a fun with their courting so why you are irritate now?"

Exactly, why? Every time, even after he clarified his feelings , sight of importunate fangirls bothering his love, rather resulted in amusing Taichi. Did something change? Half a year ago they became a couple but their contacts still were the same. Taichi loved Yamato since beginning of junior high school, initially he didn't realize it. Or he simply refused this thought because he didn't want to lose his best friend? As it appeared, for the whole time it was a mutual feeling. Beginning of their romantic endeavours didn't introduce anything new to their relationship. Well, not exactly, kisses appeared and then sex...

"You know how Yamato loves you," Sora said gently. "He doesn't see the world apart from you! Maybe you must spend more time with only the two of you? When was the last time you had a date?"

"Hmm, it's hard to say. Probably two weeks ago? Since we started attending to the university we have little time for each other..."

"You aren't accustomed for this separation. You were going together to high school, met each other every day and now you study on two different universities. You miss him and you want him to give all his attention to you when you finally see each other."

"Surely you are right. Thanks Sora, you are true friend!"

"At your service. You can always count on me," the girl winked to Taichi.

The crisis seemed overcame when another girl joined Yamato and the dark-haired student. Previous Yamato's interlocutor threw her a glance which said "get lost, I saw him first."

"Hi Ishida, I didn't expect to meet you here. What's up?" new girl chirped.

"There it goes again," Taichi moaned tiredly.

"There's nothing you can do about it. Maybe we will come together to second room? I will present you to my..."

"How do you keep such wonderful hair? I'm jealous!" said the second girl so loudly that she cut Sora's statement.

"It's nothing special. A little bit of suitable conditioner, nothing more." What a liar! Taichi knew too well how much time Yamato spent on hair care and how many various cosmetics it involved. Sometimes you couldn't force him out of house while his hairstyle didn't start, according to Yamato, approaching ideal. What was that ideal Taichi doesn't know until today. For him, his boyfriend looked very good even in the morning completely uncombed. There was something attractive in hairstyle "mess like after good sex".

"Really only conditioner? Show me, I must see!" Girl reached out with her hand and touched Yamato's strand of hair drooped loosely on his face.

Taichi stiffened. He was able to endure a lot but this is too much! Hastily he came to Yamato and two girls accompanying him. All three of them stopped talking immediately and looked at him. Behind him Sora held her breath.

Taichi grabbed Yamato's arm and pulled him to his side.

"We must go. Tomorrow I have an important test." Both girls looked at him with mixed amazement and bewilderment so Taichi kept on talking. "I have an urgent need of Yamato. Eee... he always reads notes for me when I learn. It helps me keeping it in my mind." With that words he pulled the also startled Yamato, heading to exit.

"See you later Sora! We will catch up next week, ok?" Taichi said leaving the room.

"Bye!" Yamato yelled when he retrieved his voice.

Both girls looked into the corridor and glanced for a moment at the front door.

"Test? What test? But tomorrow is Sunday," black-haired said at last.

...

"Probably a test from sleeping till midday," Yamato told with amusement when they were already under the block.

"Stop laughing! You take all responsibility for these stupidities that I said moment ago! You shouldn't with these girls...," Taichi hesitated, wondering what to call it. Talking? Probably it seemed he really appeared as plain jealous.

"Exactly. I didn't flirt with them. They tried something but I didn't pay attention." Taichi already opened his mouth to say something but Yamato interrupted him. "I must be pleasant to promote band, right? First girl exactly likes this genre so I wanted to tell her about us. And second one is first of all KoD's fangirl, I met her after one of concerts."

Taichi still looked unconvinced so Yamato hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Eh, have it your way... But with this text with conditioner you cracked me up!"

Yamato did an offended face.

"I didn't want to look like I'm spending more time in the bathroom than them... Anyway this is one of that things that only you know about me."

Taichi grabbed Yamato's face with his hands and kissed him, first gently, than more passionately. When they separated from each other Yamato smiled in that way which made his fangirl's (and Taichi's) knees weak.

"What now, maybe we will come to my house? My place is free today, my father went on a business trip so we would have time only for each other."


End file.
